Just How Much James Wants a Donut
by The Experimental Film
Summary: How much does James want a donut? Let's find out!


Just How Much James Wants A Donut  
Let's push James over the deep end! 

Disclaimer: I own pokemon. My name is Austin Powers. I live on top of the Empire State Building in a toilet seat.

Summary: I just gave you a summary. Why should I write you another one?

Here we mew:  
Mew! Mewmewmewmew!!!!! Mew! Ma-EWWW!!! My, that sledgehammer's handy! I hate these cheap PokeTranslators… Okay, let's start over:

Here we go:  
Link jumped up in the air. He fired a Boomerang Sword and landed on the ground. The spinning sword knocked Mario off the end. He attempted to leap up, but missed. He started falling, falling, falling, gone. He appeared, translucent, on a ledge (translucent). He jumped up and was on the roof before you could say "Momma Mia!" There was a pokeball up there. He grabbed it and tossed it. It opened and a snorlax appeared. It jumped up, came down and totally annihilated Link. Link appeared again. He grabbed a hammer and was on Mario before you could say, "Squashed bug." Mario was picked up by Link and easily tossed over the edge. And thus the game ended.  
"I want a donut," James said as he rose from the GameCube. "I want a donut."

"Oh, come on," Jessie whined. "You're going to leave after I've finally beaten you for the 1,928,374,650,293,847,628,737,485,739,091,892,737,364,758,933,029,291,828,273,746,665,747,443,838,393,292,921,010,299,238,384,477,575,484,849,393,932,201,011,010,292,929,383,837,445,665,664,773,847,476,565,656,565,656,564,738,382,394,829,020,192,983,844,477,575,701st time? What a party pooper!"

"I want a donut." James explained as he walked toward the kitchen. (Hey, the Rockets have a house?) 

"Sorry, James." Meowth said the minute James walked in. "We're fresh outta dem." 

"I want a donut!" James said, his tone rising. "I WANT A DONUT!!!!!!!!"  
He ran outside, straight into the nearest weaponry shop. Jessie and Meowth followed. "I want a donut," he muttered as he selected a missile launcher, a torpedo, a 'smart' missile, and a rather large bazooka. He paid for the items and rushed to the new shop on Bugaduga Street, "The Donut Shop." (Convenient, ain't it?)  
James put the missile launcher down and slid the smart missile into it. He put the torpedo in place and hoisted the bazooka onto his shoulder. Jessie and Meowth watched in awe. 

"I WANT A DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONUUUUUUUUTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Ash and co. rushed out of The Donut Shop. 

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash cried. I appeared. 

"No duh! You just noticed?" HyperMew said. Then I disappeared. 

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash cried. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and, without waiting for Ash, used ThunderBunderElectricExplosionReallyCoolBlueLightThingamabobberThunderboltThundershockMove. 

"Cool…" everyone breathed as they all were electrocuted to a very fine crisp. 

"Booga…" everyone mumbled as they all fell to the ground as black as coal. (Even Pikachu.) Suddenly they all sat up. 

"Must play SuperSmash Bros Melee." Ash and Jessie mumbled as they raced to The Donut Shop. Brock, Meowth, and the others started fighting. Eventually, Togepi used MetronomicPowerExplosionTranceMetronomeHypnosisBlowThingsUpWithMyPsychicPowerEvenThoughI'mANormalTypeMove. 85 miles away, in the town of Wakamakamakamaka, people started doing backflips and somersaults. Brock and Meowth rose to their feet. 

"Must play SuperSmash Bros Melee." They muttered as they raced to The Donut Shop. James followed, pausing to smash 'ugh' out of a nearby sign that said, "We make the best doughnuts anywhere!"

"Doughnuts must be spelled correctly," he thought to himself, not realizing that he had just thought it 'wrong.' Then he rushed in, not even noticing the racks of delicious donuts he went by as he headed for the back room. (Whoa,) Outside, Misty looked around, shrugged, and continued fighting thin air with a headless Barbie and Pikachu.  
Inside, Ash, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth, Togepi, and Tracey chose their characters on two different GameCube consoles. The players were:

GameCube #1: Ash-Mario, Partner-Dr. Mario Level 5 "Ha ha ha! Aren't I evil?"  
Jessie-Link, Partner-Mewtwo Level 8 "Not as evil as I can be."  
Meowth-Yoshi, Partner-Yoshi Level 9 "Why don't da two of you just shut up?"

GameCube #2: Brock-Captain Falcon, Partner-Falco Level 7"Tweet tweet"  
James-Mario, Partner-Donut Boy Level 4 (He's a character on a shockwave.com game.) "I want a donut."  
Togepi-Master Hand (Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Togepi hotwired the game!) Partner-Crazy Hand Level 28 (See!?!¿) "Muwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will take over the world!"  
Yep, you're wondering where Tracey is. Well, he's a ShyGuy with DK and Baby Hand as partners. But don't worry, he's floating somewhere in GameCube #2 trying to fight all the yoshis and kirbys, Master Hand, Mario in that metal garb and all those purplish-bluish things that I think are supposed to be all the characters in the game only painted a shiny purple-blue and a lot weaker at once. Oh, and his partners were somewhere else trying to beat two Level. 2,001 Foxes and a Level. 3 Kirby with the Pikachu hat on.

Okey-Dokey, you're probably getting bored. Let's peek into the games, shall we? Let's look into the first GameCube first.  
Okay, the area is Brinstar. The items are pokeball, hammer, sword, fireflower, and barrel. Tournament will be Ash vs. Jessie. Area will be changed after first battle. Each player has one life. Partners have one, too. Begin!  
Link hopped up to a platform immediately. He grabbed the barrel there and threw it down to Mario. Mario jumped out of the way just in time, and fired a fireball in Mewtwo's direction. Mewtwo used the B move and jumped out of the way. In the meantime, the barrel hit Dr. Mario and knocked him off the edge, into the acid, which immediately killed him.  
Link stalked around the platform, trying to find something to grab. He suddenly saw a pokeball, and grabbed it. The acid started rising. He jumped to a higher platform.  
Mario, after being hit by the thunderjolt, was swaggering around like a drunk. Mewtwo, being a simple computerized picture, used its B move and simply stood still. Link, getting bored, threw the pokeball into the burning liquid and waited. The acid came up and swallowed up Mario and Mewtwo. The game ended.  
  
"YAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WONNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie cried. "Feel bad, Twerpo! I've beaten James over quarozaromaromilligabunillion times, it's only obvious that I would beat you too!"  
A.N.: I'm getting bored with SuperSmash Bros Melee. The ending result was (I'll put each winner in italics): (1st round) Ash vs. Jessie, Togepi vs. James, (2nd round) Jessie vs. Meowth, Brock vs. Togepi (Tie), Brock vs. Togepi, (Final round) Brock vs. Meowth (Tie) No rematch. And so, after the two teams realized that the others weren't all that bad, Ash-Tachi joined Team Rocket, became Team Tachi, and dedicated their lives to stealing enough money to open their own shop in the town of Wakamakamakamaka, called, "The Donut Shop…Reknown.  
So now ends our mew. Mew…Mew!!!! Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew!!!!!!!! Testing, 1..2..3.. Testing, 1..2..3.. Good, it's on. Threatening words work well on PokeTranslators. So, anyway, now ends our….Wait a minute! I haven't killed Tracey yet! **snaps his fingers.** Tracey appears, tied to a wooden post with a burnable rope on a wooden platform with millions of tiny, dry twigs at his feet, one of which is a match. HyperMew slowly plucks out the match, strikes it, and tosses it back into the millions of twigs. As the picture fades out, you can see HyperMew sitting in some bleachers and waving a flag, while Tracey is screaming his head off.

END!!!!!

Well, I must say that this is a ton better than To Grill A Pidgeotto. Not wonderful, but pretty good. I got writers block after the SuperSmash thing, so I quit. I think it's okay. Oh, one last thing. If you want to use Wakamakamakamaka Town, Bugaduga Street, The Donut Shop, or The Donut Shop…Reknown, you have to get my permission, even though no one would probably want to use it anyway.

Good-Bye!

P.S. Are the purple-blue things really in SuperSmash Melee, or only in SuperSmash?  



End file.
